Corrupt Me Sinfully
by Anime Analyst
Summary: "Forgive me Father for I have sinned," Sebastian whispered. "This is my first confession. I a demon am currently contracted to a member of nobility. Still I find myself drawn to and seeking another. A young servant of God has caught my eye and I wish to devour him, corrupt him, to forever tear him from the hands of God and heaven forever. So, how many hail mary's should I say?"


**Title: **Corrupt Me Sinfully

**Story Plot: **"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," Sebastian whispered. "This is my first confession. I a demon am currently contracted to a member of nobility. Still I find myself drawn to and seeking another. A young servant of God has caught my eye and I wish to devour him, corrupt him, to forever tear him from the hands of God and heaven forever. So, how many hail mary's should I say?"

There is no greater sin that a demon can commit than to go against his contract, and Sebastian is being tempted to do so...

**Number of Words this Chapter: **3294

* * *

Sebastian had fallen into a routine. He was to give the servants their daily tasks, then bring the young Master his tea. He walked into the small kitchen area where the servants awaited him each morning. Bard was slouched over resting his head upon his arm looking half asleep. Mey-Rin was yawning as well at the other end. Finny was looking out the window as though he couldn't wait to get outside. Sebastian clapped his hands together to call their attention. They immediately snapped awake.

"Now everyone look alive," he said walking to stand in front of the table. "It is Saturday. You know what that means."

"We have that guest coming today," Mey-Rin said dully.

"Exactly," Sebastian responded. "You all should remember your tasks."

"Right," Bard said dully.

With that Sebastian picked out a morning tea set for his young Master and placed it upon a tray. He grabbed the container of the mornings tea and put just enough in to one of the containers that matched the tea set. Then he wheeled it up to his Masters room.

Opening the door slowly he wheeled the cart in letting it come to a rest, and he walked over to the window sliding the curtain open he tied it off securely. The Sun streamed through waking his young Lord who blinked at the bright light.

"Today's breakfast," he said softly as he poured a glass of tea. "Will be a glazed ham with toast and champagne, do you wish to have a side of scones with that?"

His young Master sat up and nodded swinging his legs over the side of the bed and Sebastian set about dressing him for the day in the clothes he had prepared while filling him in on his schedule. "Your history tutor will be here in the morning, and there will be a visit from the Priest after lunch in order to discuss the donation you have decided to so generously offer the church."

He delicately tied the blue ribbon at his next pulling it into a perfect bow. Then he knelt down grabbing his young Master's ankle he put on his shoe on the right foot and then the left. "We shall offer him the utmost possible hospitality of course."

"See that you do Sebastian," he said taking a sip of the tea he had been served. "After all, incredible hospitality is what the Ashmore family is known for."

"Indeed," Sebastian responded. His young Master was Masheck Ashmore a boy of thirteen. His father had died last year after an assassination attempt, and his mother had died giving birth to him. He was the only heir to his families' fortune and the manor in which they had once lived. He had green eyes and dusty brown hair. He was tall for his age but still quite childish looking, though Sebastian wouldn't have dreamt of saying that aloud.

"I shall await your arrival in the dining hall then," Sebastian said and he left the room closing the door behind him. A soft purring sound was heard and he looked down. The house cat was at his feet rubbing against his leg and mewing softly.

"Ah," Sebastian smiled. "Well good morning Cookie, how was your night? Did you sleep well?"

The cat purred softly before licking his paw. Sebastian picked the cat up holding it in his arms as delicately as if he were holding a baby human. Cookie was by far his favorite being in the house, and he was the Master's most precious pet. "My apologies, but I cannot play with you right now. We have a guest coming this evening and I must prepare for him. If you go into the kitchen you'll find some fresh water and a nice salmon."

With that he sat the cat back on his feet and it bounded down the hall. He was in a rather good mood after seeing him which was until he arrived down stairs to find all three of the servants standing in the main hall, looking positively defeated.

"Sebastian!" they called in pleading voices.

"I used to much weed killer and now all the plants are dead!" Finny wailed.

"I was trying to get our guest tea set and I knocked over the armoire they were kept in and now all our china is broken…" May-Rin whined.

"I uh, I used the flamethrower again," Bard said as he was covered in soot. His actions needed no more of an explanation than that.

Sebastian pondered the situation. Their guest was to arrive shortly after six. They only had two hours until his arrival. There was no time to prepare a decent meal or tea set. They would have to act fast and Sebastian knew just what to do. He told the servants his plan and to act quickly.

* * *

Right on time an entirely white carriage came into view and Sebastian watched the carriage draw near. The corners of the carriage had small golden cross emblems. Sebastian felt a dislike for the design. He opened the door to the carriage waiting for the Priest to step out. He had had the opportunity to meet the Priest on a few rare occasions, but the person who stepped down from the carriage was the person he had thought was coming.

A boy had stepped down. He had bluish grey hair, royal blue eyes, a small frame and was rather short. He wore dark navy blue and black attire and had a set of cufflinks that was a set of sapphire blue crosses within a purl white circle.

"By the look on your face, I can see you were not expecting me," the boy said softly.

"Indeed not, may I ask your name?" Sebastian requested.

"I am the Priests grandson, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He is not well at the moment. I have come on his behalf."

"Ah, I see. Welcome Earl," he said bowing.

Ciel turned to look out over the Japanese stone garden they had put in place of the dead plants which Finny had ruined. Sebastian walked up to him. "This is called—" he began but was cut off immediately.

"A stone garden. Dating back to the Heian period. Relatively easy to make. My grandfather made no mention of this last time he came. Does your Master enjoy foreign lawn assortments or did you merely tire of doing the amount of work a real garden takes?" he asked in a polite tone, but the words could be taken in no other fashion than an insult.

Sebastian's eyes lowered slightly. "Does it not suit your tastes?"

"Nonsense, it's stunning," Ciel answered.

"We were going to serve dinner out here, but if you would prefer…"

"Wherever is fine with me," Ciel said softly smiling a smile that did not fool Sebastian in the least. This boy was trouble. From his actions, to his tone, right down to the scent his soul gave off which was absolutely intoxicating. It smelled shockingly pure for a soul that (when Sebastian looked at it) appeared to radiate an intense darkness. It wasn't possible. Those two characteristics were on opposite ends of the totem pole and he had never encountered a soul which could radiate both.

"By all means, come with me. You and my young Master may talk business until dinner then," he said leading the way inside.

Masheck was waiting in the lounge for his guest and Sebastian led him into the room. "Master, your guest has arrived."

Masheck turned smiling but his expression changed a second later he got up from his armchair walking halfway over to them. "Who is this child?" he snapped. "I thought the Father was coming."

"Baron Masheck, I am—"

"Ashmore!" Masheck snapped. "We are not close, you are to use my surname."

Sebastian was about to inform Masheck that Ciel had a higher station in society than he (which would have certainly changed his attitude as one always wanted to stay on the good graces of those with high rank), though Ciel merely took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"Baron Ashmore," he said softly… politely. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I come on my Grandfathers behalf. He told me to inform you that he is ill and won't be able to attend. I am in training at the church and am fully capable of discussing any of those matters with you, shall we?"

He moved taking a seat in the armchair Masheck had just gotten up from. Though Mesheck (now knowing he was of a higher rank) took a different seat without complaint. "My apologies Lord Phantomhive. I hadn't realized it would be you who was coming…"

The Phantomhive name was famous. His family was known for many things. Being in an unyielding servitude to their precious Queen was certainly one of them. They also had control over the church and retained the reputation of the Queen's watchdog. Sebastian left to bring the guest tea while they waited for dinner.

"Well none the less, I am actually kind of glad it was you who came after all."

Ciel's brow twitched slightly with interest. "Why so?"

"Her highness set about requesting a task of me," Masheck said reaching to the coffee table he picked it up.

"Seems there is an upsurge in the opium drug trade and she wants me to snuff it and those responsible out, I suppose your clerical duties are taking most of your time. She has asked you to train me to take over as her new guard dog."

"My apologies Baron Ashmore. You are mistaken."

He blinked. "How so?"

"Her highness has informed me about her desire to begin training the Ashmore family in order to perform secret tasks in her name, but it is not to replace me. My services to the queen are invaluable and certainly they are duties you yourself will not be able to perform. I digress, her decision was to divide up the work load between the two of us."

"What for?"

"The tasks I perform for her highness are more of an ethereal nature," Ciel said softly as he interlaced his fingers across his stomach. "Have you ever heard of demons Baron Ashmore?"

"Ugh," he reached up scratching his neck. Sebastian's mark was on the back of it hidden by his high collar. "Well yes of course, they're in the bible after all."

"I mean, have you ever heard of them in actual existence?"

"Well… um no," he said in a manner not too convincing.

"This world is crawling with demons, shinigami, and dark creatures yet unknown. My tasks involve managing these creatures, keeping them in line and when necessary exterminating them. Her highness feels burdening me with both ethereal tasks and well as mortal tasks to be too much. I do not agree but it is not my place to question her majesty. Thus she is leaving the tasks that appear to have no otherworldly nature to you."

"I… I see," he said though somehow felt rather insulted.

"She is entrusting you, you should be honored," Ciel said softly.

"Oh I am of course," he answered though he didn't look it.

Sebastian walked into the room with a cart of tea (he had managed to find a spare tea set which hadn't been broken), and he poured them each a glass serving the guest first as was appropriate.

"Well now, let us speak of other matters. You wished to talk to my Grandfather about something?" Ciel inquired.

"Ah, yes. Sebastian," Masheck inclined his head to his servant and Sebastian walked to a cupboard not too far away and unlocked it using a key he had in his pocket. He opened the doors removing a bag of currency which he placed on the table before Ciel.

"I would like to make a donation to the church," he said. "It sums up to about—"

"I do not need to know the amount," Ciel interrupted immediately. "Any contribution to the church is appreciated. Thank you."

"Well…" Masheck began. "I was hoping to count on a high place at church functions and maybe reserved seating during service. There is over a—"

Ciel raised his hand, "Please Baron Ashmore, it is a sin to flaunt your wealth. Telling me the amount within your donation would be bragging and expecting something in return for a donation is immoral. Matthew 6: 3-4, But when you give to the poor, do not let your left hand know what your right hand is doing, so that your giving will be in secret; and your Father who sees what is done in secret will reward you. "

Masheck blinked feeling entirely insulted.

"I shall take this donation and add it to the church funds without counting how much or how little is there. Once again your church thanks you," Ciel said a little more firmly as if stating the conversation on the matter was over.

"Well then, Sebastian is dinner ready?" Masheck asked.

"It should be shortly. If you both would like to come to the dining area we will begin."

"I cannot wait to see the meal you have prepared. Based on the garden it must be exquisite," Ciel said in a slightly mocking tone and more to Sebastian than Masheck.

* * *

It was a rather tense dinner and Ciel departed shortly after saying he would return again soon. Masheck complained the whole time Sebastian prepared him for bed making it feel almost as if he were fighting with an unruly two year old.

"Young Master, don't let him get to you. It would not be wise to make an enemy of him especially when his rank is higher than yours," Sebastian informed him.

"Ugh, he's just infuriating, and he knows about demons. He said that her majesty has him perform the otherworldly tasks she needs completed!"

"Hhmm… Then it may very well be possible he knows I am a demon."

"What how could he?" Masheck asked slightly fearful. If… If Ciel knew… would he try to kill Sebastian?

"Calm down, I am merely stating it as a possibility. We shall have to look into him further to know more. For now you should get some sleep, we must attend church tomorrow. Odds are we will see him there," Sebastian said softly pulling back the covers and Masheck laid down.

"Fine," he sighed.

Sebastian stood up and turned to leave when Masheck grabbed the hem of his jacket. "Do you want to play tonight?" he asked.

Expressionless, Sebastian turned to him leaning down he kissed Masheck softly on the lips. He had no such desires such as sex at least not with humans. But when his master commanded it, he would perform in such a task. "Make that last, you have to get up far too early tomorrow in order to get to church on time and it would be socially catastrophic if you fall asleep during service."

"You're right," Masheck said leaning back into his pillows.

Sebastian let the curtains fall closed for the night and left the room quietly. Even though Ciel had be absent from the house for hours, Sebastian could still smell his scent. It was so strong... He for the first time ever, found himself looking forward to going to church.

* * *

"Ngh, ah… Ash… Untie me please," Ciel panted. His wrists were bound together his shirt was unbuttoned it fell off his shoulders. His pants were still on, though probably not for long. Ash had one arm wrapped around his waists the other hand lightly held his throat as he kissed the back of his neck.

"Come now Ciel, you know it takes some time to prepare a soul that demons will be attracted to," he said softly before grabbing his wrist he brought Ciel's arms up placing the tied wrists behind his head so Ciel would be forced to not only remain near him but to not put his arms down. He touched Ciel's chest trailing down he began to undo his belt. "Like a moth to a flame demons won't be able to resist you, and that will make them easier for us to kill… Now, no more complaints. I have no concerns with gagging you."

Ciel shivered. It was his job to be good bait, and this was the only way of altering the way demons sensed his soul.

Ash ran his fingernails down Ciels chest leaving slashes, Ciel winced and bit down. Pearls of blood began seeping form them instantly. Ciel tried to keep his voice from crying out as Ash slashed at him once more. He dipped his fingers into a bowl and ran them up the freshly made wounds.

"Ahhh!" he couldn't help it that time it burned like fire as the liquid made its way into his blood.

He would have the agonizing work of repairing himself after this with techniques this angel had taught him. He was trained to do a lot of things and his trainings weren't particularly pleasant. Though there was nothing he would not do for the Queen.

"Nyah," he gasped feeling light headed, and there was nothing he would not do for his Lord…

Ash sniffed his hair softly seeing what he needed more of, it was very much like mixing a recipe. Lewd and depraved acts of sex with the partner being an angel made a tantalizing body that demons were drawn to, holy water mixed in the blood kept a sense of purity surrounding them at all times, hands that were stained from taking lives ensure a soul that looked darkened to the taste demons cherished, then a cleansing after to remove visible impurities from the body... These things mixed into one soul made for excellent bait...

* * *

**Okay, I had this written some time ago, and found it recently. So I decided I might as well post it. Hope you enjoy. **


End file.
